Magnetia's Flame
by Pendragon Sedai
Summary: Updated Rebecca’s past was filled with tragedy, but when she arrives at Xavier’s school, will a 16 year old secret come out? Set after X2.
1. Prologue

Title: Magnetia's Flame  
  
Author: Pendragon Sedai  
  
Rating: PG for some moderate violence  
  
Summary: Rebecca's past was filled with tragedy, but when she arrives at Xavier's school, will a 16 year old secret come out?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men; it all belongs to the movie genius that chose Hugh Jackman to play Logan!  
  
Thanks to my NUMBER ONE reader, reviewer, and Beta: Becca!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere, a young girl tosses in her bed as a recurring dream once again takes control of her.  
  
"You'll die for this you little brat! You ruined everything!" A loud gunshot follows the angry, disembodied voice and a bloodcurdling scream is heard, and then silence.  
  
Sitting up in bed the teenager looks around, blue eyes wide with terror, half expecting the voices from the past to start up again. Breathing heavily, she lays back in her bed, looking around at the other girls in her room who are still sleeping peacefully before closing her eyes and drifting off to an uneasy sleep, not noticing a younger girl rise up to look at her curiously. "Becca, you'll get in trouble again."  
  
From across the country, a man sits in his wheelchair, quietly contemplating the strange dream he had just awoken from, a dream of a young girl in a strange place. Who is she? Where is she? Of what importance would this girl hold?  
  
A few floors away a man tosses in his sleep, a nightmare from the past torturing him. Opening his eyes, the man wipes the sweat from the brown orbs. 'Not again.I can't take it.please, not again.' Placing his head in his hands, the man waited until the pain subsided. After taking a few ragged breaths to calm himself, he laid back down on the bed, lying there awake until his alarm rang, four hours later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, this is yet another short prologue, but please don't hold this against me. The remainder of the chapters will be much longer I promise! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Magnetia's Flame  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Pendragon Sedai  
  
Rating: PG for some moderate violence  
  
Summary: Rebecca's past was filled with tragedy, but when she arrives at Xavier's school, will a 16 year old secret come out?  
  
BHSBandGeek2005: Yesh, I used your name! Firestarter: you will just have to keep reading to find out if the man is John. ( theparanoidone: I'm glad you're interested! Please keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men; it all belongs to the movie genius that chose Hugh Jackman to play Logan!  
  
Thanks to my NUMBER ONE Beta: Becca!!!!! And all of my wonderful readers!  
  
~*~  
  
"Crap! I slept through the alarm! Oh, man, Anita's gonna kill me!" Franticly pushing back the covers, Rebecca bolted out of bed, dressed, and ran downstairs where her foster-mother, Anita, was making breakfast.  
  
As the young girl entered the kitchen Anita, a thin, sharp-faced woman, turned away from the stove to see Rebecca rushing about, gathering her things for school.  
  
"Rebecca Gayle! What are you doing up so late? I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that the social workers won't let you leave, you'd be out of here so fast you wouldn't know what to make of it. You're so lazy, it's no wonder no one keeps you around for long, never doing a thing."  
  
Rolling her eyes at the very familiar speech, Rebecca poured herself a glass of juice, all she had time for, as her foster-mother continued ranting. When she stopped for a breath Rebecca cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Anita. I didn't sleep well last night and I guess I didn't hear the alarm go off."  
  
"That's because it didn't. I turned it off when I got up."  
  
Rebecca looked up at the girl who had just entered. 'Amy. The "perfect little angel," with her "perfect" blonde hair, "perfect" green eyes, and "perfect" manners. Thinks she's the big bad just because she's Anita's only biological child.' Rebecca thought just before she lunged for the younger girl.  
  
"You little."  
  
"Now, Rebecca Gayle! I'm sure Amy had a good reason for her actions, didn't you, precious?" Anita pushed Rebecca back into the seat she had risen from as Amy looked at her mother, a sweetly innocent expression upon her countenance, which made Rebecca even angrier.  
  
"But of course, mother! Rebecca had a nightmare again last night and I thought she might like a few extra minutes of sleep, but I was doing my makeup and forgot to wake her up. Really, Rebecca, there's no reason to get angry just because I tried to be nice." But Rebecca wasn't angry. She was livid. However, the bus was pulling up to the corner and she had to run. She heard Anita as she ran out the door, "We'll talk about this nightmare of yours when you get home, young lady!" No one noticed that the letter magnets put on the fridge for the younger children had moved around to spell out "AMY IS A BRAT" while Amy had been speaking and making sure that Anita would get mad at Rebecca for her own dirty trick. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the review Becca! I wish I could get more, but hey, if ppl don't start reviewing, maybe I should just take this story down...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Logan. I need you and Scott to go to New Mexico." Professor Xavier said when the door to his office had closed behind the dark- haired man, who immediately lit a cigar.  
  
"New Mexico, huh? A new mutant?" He asked as his mentor moved to his desk. Xavier looked up at him and nodded once. "Yes. A girl about Rogue's age, it seems."  
  
Just then, Scott walked in, closely followed by Rogue and Bobby. "Scott, good. I need you and Logan to go on a trip for me." The telepath said, then looked to the two teens. "Did you two wish to speak with me? Please, be quick, I must speak to these two."  
  
Bobby looked around at the three men, then back to Rogue, who stepped forward, her accent obvious as she spoke. "Professor have you been looking for John?" She said, a worried look on her face. It had been two months since Alkali Lake and thing were slowly returning to normal, though Bobby and Rogue kept asking the Professor to search for their friend.  
  
Xavier looked as his calendar, a rueful smile on his face. "My, you two are two days late! You are usually so prompt in asking the same question every two weeks!" His smile broadened and Logan snickered from across the room, Scott smiling sadly. He rarely ever smiled since Jean had disappeared, so Rogue found that she didn't really mind the joke at their expense. Xavier continued, saying, "Rogue, I have been looking for John, but he went with Magneto of his own free will, and apparently Magneto had done something to prevent me from finding any of them. I'm very sorry, Rogue, but I need to speak to Scott and Logan privately. Don't worry, child, I'll keep trying to locate our young friend." With this promise, the two left, Bobby reaching for Rogue's gloved hand to reassure her. Once they had gone, Xavier motioned for the two men to draw nearer and repeated to Scott what he had already told Logan.  
  
"New mutant? That's nothing new, Professor." Scott said, curious. Logan seemed to agree.  
  
"Yeah. There are always new mutants, what's so special about this one?" Logan asked, teeth clamped around his cigar.  
  
The Professor looked at them awhile before motioning them to follow as he left. They remained silent as they passed by the classrooms until they reached the long hall leading to Cerebro. There, Xavier paused and turned to the two men.  
  
"This girl must be found. If I am correct in my theory, then her life may very well be in danger." He said, then continued on toward the room. Logan and Scott exchanged perplexed glances as they followed their mentor.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Your cigar. How many times have I told you not to smoke inside Cerebro?" Logan grimaced as he ground his cigar into his palm. Scott smirked as Logan's face contorted in pain, then relaxed as his regenerative ability kicked in. "Shut up, One-eye."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Scott stepped up behind Xavier as the older man pulled up to the helmet device. "What is your theory on this girl, Professor?"  
  
"I believe she has the ability to manipulate metal. If I am correct, then..."  
  
"Then Magneto could be after her." Logan interrupted. Xavier nodded.  
  
"That's why we must find her and bring here, before Eric finds her." With this, Xavier moved to place the helm on his head, but paused, then turned his head toward the door. "You may as well come in, since you've now heard everything, Rogue."  
  
Surprised, Scott and Logan turned to see the girl standing in the hall. She slowly walked up to the three men, not daring to look them in the eye as she came up to stand beside Logan.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
They all froze as the walls around them disappeared and a momentary darkness fell over them, to be replaced by a map of the world. Red lights glowed, some turning into ghostly humans. Xavier honed in on a girl about 16 years of age. "This is the girl. Find her, please, before Eric does." He said as he turned off Cerebro.  
  
Rogue bit her lip as the men turned to her, Logan staring accusingly at her. "I'm sorry, Professor. I heard you tell them about this girl and I was curious..." Her voice faded away as she looked from Scott to Logan, who both seemed to be angry with her. Xavier waved her apology aside.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, child. What's done is done, but you could indeed be useful to this mission." The Professor said as they moved down the hall, Rogue walking beside him, Scott and Logan behind. The latter spoke up, "How can she be useful, Professor? She's just a kid!"  
  
"I ain't a kid anymore, Logan! I'm 17!" Rogue cried out, offended. Xavier smiled at the two. He knew they had once had feelings for each other, even if they had never admitted it to anyone, and he had a felling that some still remained. Scott watched them argue playfully, and a pained expression flitted across his face, his reaction to any happy pair. For, now, Logan and Rogue were smiling at each other, the girl laughing at something the man had said.  
  
Logan sobered, a hint of mirth still shining in his eyes. "Seriously, Professor, how can he be useful? She doesn't know a lot about 'retrieving' mutants. What can she do?" Rogue glared at him.  
  
Xavier thought a moment. "You need her to befriend this girl, make her want to come with you. Rogue can find out just how powerful she is by talking to her. Scott, you know the usual agenda. Logan, you have a special part in this. We must know if this girl can manipulate adamantium. If she won't do it willingly, make her angry, as he power seems to become more intense then."  
  
They were now in the hangar, in the middle of which stood the X- jet. The four of them stopped halfway to the plane as Rogue turned to the older man, confused. "What about clothes? Are we only staying one day?"  
  
"No, my dear, you'll stay as long as it takes to get her to join us. There is enough money in a special bank account to get whatever you need...with one exception." Xavier looked up at Logan, a small grin on his face. "You may not buy a vehicle. You may, however, rent one." Logan looked at him, a mockingly innocent look on his face.  
  
Xavier turned sober as they once again began their approach of the jet. "Be careful, you three. Don't worry, Rogue. I'll tell your teachers and friends where you are." Xavier said as the three younger people boarded the plane, the Professor staying on the ground as the ramp closed. They hurried to take off.  
  
Once in the air, Scott put the jet on auto-pilot and turned to the others. "Professor's sent me the coordinates for the place, and we'll be there in about an hour and a half, so get comfortable, folks."  
  
Keeping a straight face, Logan added sarcastically, "Please keep all hands and feet in the ride and please enjoy your flight."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, since I probably won't continue due to the lack of reviews. I'm sorry to those who DO read and review, I enjoyed your comments. 


End file.
